pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 32- Rocking China
After the night at Mrs. Twombly's ceremony was a success, our heroes and Mrs. Twombly all arrive at Shanghai's Elite Four Gym for Ash's fifth Elite Four Badge. Ash: Okay, time to challenge the Elite Four Gym. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu. Mrs. Twombly: Oh my, is Ash always this excited? Blythe: Oh yeah, Mrs. Twombly. He always is. Brock: Who couldn't? Besides Ash, this gym specializes Rock-Types. Are you sure you're prepared? Ash: You bet I am, Brock. (Notices a man at the front door) Hey, there's somebody there. Excuse me, do you know about the Elite Four Gym Leader here? Man: Why yes. In fact, you're looking at him. My names Xiao. I run the place. Ash: My name's Ash and this Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika. Blythe: Hi, I'm Blythe Baxter. Brock: My name's Brock. Nice to meet you. Mrs. Twombly: I'm Mrs. Anna Twombly. It's a pleasure. Xiao: Pleasure is mine. So tell me Ash, are you for an Elite Four Gym Badge? Ash: You bet. I wanna battle so I can get my fifth badge. Xiao: I like to see that. However, it won't be me who'll accept your challenge. Ash: Wait, you're not gonna battle me? Then who will? Xiao: See for yourself. There here kids. (The door opens revealing Yi and Duyi) Ash: Yi and Duyi? Yi: Hey Ash. Long time no see. Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Lets do it! '' ''I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was-ever was) '' ''To catch them is my real test T''o train them is my cause'' My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills And I know I just can't miss to show the world... Born to be a winner! (Johto!) Born to be a champion... Born to be a winner, born to be the very best '' ''(Pokémon Joh-to!) Born to be a winner '' ''POKEMON! '' (Ash's Voice) Rocking China '''Ash': Hey, its Yi and Duyi. Yi: It's nice to you guys. Blythe: Mrs. Twombly, this is Yi and Duyi. They're kid members of the Wild Kratts. Mrs. Twombly: Well, it's very nice to meet you dears. Duyi: Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Twombly. Ash: So Xiao, if you're not the one I'm battling, then that means... Yi: That's right Ash, you're battling against me. Xiao: You see, my daughter Yi has been paying close attention to the battles I've experienced and trained with even my Pokémon very well. So, when we heard that Mrs. Twombly was here for her ceremony, Yi knew you would be with her. So, I decided to let her battle Ash in this Elite Four Gym like I promised her. Ash: Awesome. That's means I gonna battle Yi for my fifth Elite Four Badge. (Just then, the Kratt Brothers came down from parachuting) Chris and Martin: Hey guys. Blythe: It's the Kratt Brothers: Chris and Martin. Guys, this is Mrs. Twombly, the manager of Littlest Pet Shop. Mrs. Twombly: Oh, you must be the Wild Kratts Blythe mentioned. Chris and Martin: Hey, we're the Kratt Brothers. Chris: I'm Chris. Martin: And I'm Martin. Blythe: So, what are you guys doing here? Chris: Well, we were about to go Creature Adventuring. Then the Tortuga's monitor got your signal. Martin: So, we decided to come find you guys. And Koki mentioned there are Rock-Type Pokémon here in this Elite Four Gym. Brock: I guess their love for creature adventuring caught their attention to come here. Yi: Yep. So Ash, are we gonna battle or what? Ash: You bet we will. And I'll be leaving with my fifth badge. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Then comes to a cutscene to inside the gym, with Ash and Yi on their sides of the fields while everyone else at the by stands) Blythe: So, since you were a gym leader, Brock, what do you know about Rock-Types? Brock: Well, despite type advantages or disadvantages, Rock-Types can be pretty strong. Chris: Yep. Some Rock-Type Pokémon are full types. Martin: And others are dual-types, meaning they're more than one type. Mrs. Twombly: So, Yi is probably a strong trainer, I believe. Xiao: (Chuckles) Probably strong? Trust me, even when outside the gym, my daughter is no pushover when it comes to both animals and Pokémon. Duyi: Does Ash have the right Pokémon to battle Yi? Brock: Let's hope so. One advantage Ash has got to have is at least a Water-Type. Referee: The three-on-three battle between, Yi of the Shanghai Elite Four gym and Ash the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Therefore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now begin. Yi: I've been waiting for this, Ash. Allow me to start. Go Onix! (A Pokéball releases an Onix) Onix: Rooh! Chris: Woah, it's an Onix. Blythe: So, that's what an Onix looks like. (Pulls out her Pokedex) Blythe's Pokedex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Thanks to its internal magnet, Onix never looses its way while burrowing through the ground. Brock: So I take it that Onix is strong. Xiao: That's right. Yi trains Onix pretty well. Now let's see what Ash got. Ash: Okay, Totodile, I choose you! (His Lure Ball releases Totodile) Totodile: (Dancing a bit) Totodile! Yi: So, you're starting with a Water-Type. Smart choice. Ash: Okay. Totodile, use Water Gun! Totodile: Totodile! (Shoots a Water Gun that hit Onix) Ash: Yes, direct hit. Yi: Okay Onix, use Rock Throw! Onix: Ro! (uses its tail and throw several rocks at Totodile) Ash: Dodge it quick! Totodile: Toto! Toto! (Beginning to dodge the rocks) Ash: Now use Bite! Totodile: Totodile! (Jumps and bites Onix's tail) Yi: Onix, shake it off and use Double Edge! Onix: Ro! (Throws Totodile off and slams into it while coated by Double Edge) Ash: Ah! Totodile! Blythe: Brock, I thought a Water-Type has the advantage over Rock and Ground-Types. Brock: That may be true Blythe, but it doesn't always matter about advantages, especially when it comes to Gym Leaders or Elite Four Gym Leaders. Mrs. Twombly: And it looks like poor Totodile is haven't a difficult time. Chris: Don't expect the outcome yet, Mrs. Twombly. We've seen many of Ash's Pokémon in action. Especially Totodile. Martin: Oh yeah. Ash's Totodile can be very strong. All Ash has to do is find the right move to attack. Xiao: I see you have clear observations and demonstrations of both animals and Pokémon, just like my daughter mentioned. Duyi: Ash's Totodile is cool but so is Onix. Yi: Now let's try Dragon Breath! Onix: Ro! (Unleashes a strong Dragon Breath from its mouth) Ash: Use Water Gun to fight back! Totodile: Totodile! (Shoots a Water Gun that was strong enough to clash with the Dragon Breath and cause a little explosion) Brock: That was close. One things for sure, an Onix can learn Dragon Breath. Martin: Dragon Breath is a Dragon-Type move. Very effective on Water-Type like Totodile. Chris: And it could've gotten worse. Totodile could have also been paralyzed after being hit. Yi: Good try, Ash, but not good enough. Onix, use Double-Edge! Onix: Ro! (Charges at Totodile with another Double-Edge) Ash: Totodile, use Water Gun to dodge it! Totodile: Totodile! (Shoots Water Gun at the ground and lift it above Onix) Yi: Huh? Ash: Totodile, use Headbutt! Totodile: Totodile! (Slams its head into Onix) Ash: Now, use Water Gun, full power! Totodile: Totodile! (Shoots another Water Gun which hit Onix in the face) Onix: (In pain) Ro! (Fells to the ground unconscious) Referee: Onix is unable to battle, Totodile wins. Ash: Yes, way to go, Totodile. Pikachu: Pika! Totodile: Totodile (Starts dancing happily) Blythe: Great, now that's one down. Chris: Don't celebrate yet. Yi still has two Pokémon. Martin: And Her second choice could be anything. Yi: Onix, return. (Recalls Onix) Take a good rest. Nice job, Ash. You're exactly as strong as I expected from you. Ash: Thanks Yi. You too. Yi: In that case, Go Magcargo! (Throws a Pokéball that released a Magcargo) Magcargo: Magcargo! Ash: Woah, a Magcargo. Pikachu: Pika. Chris: It's a Marcargo! Wasn't expecting that. Blythe: A Magcargo, huh? (Pulls out her Pokédex) Pokedex: Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon and the evolved of Slugma. Magcargo's body is so hot that it vaporizes any nearby water. When the weather turns rainy, Magcargo is surrounded by a thick cloud of steam. Blythe: (Surprised) Wow, now that's hot. Mrs. Twombly: I'm just amazed about the rain part. Martin: Don't worry, Magcargo won't hurt you if you're not an enemy. Chris: Any the coolest thing about Magcargo is that it's a Fire and Rock-Type. Totodile may still have the advantage, but don't be fooled. Magcargo can use both offense and defense in battle. Ash: Totodile, use Water Gun! Totodile: Totodile! (Shoots a Water Gun towards Magcargo) Yi: Not so fast. Magcargo, use Harden! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Went into its shell and remains unaffected by the Water Gun) Ash: What? Totodile: Toto? Yi: Magcargo, give Totodile a Flamethrower! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Shoots a Flamethrower that pushes Totodile into a rock) Ash: Totodile! Yi: Now use Ancient Power! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Fires an Ancient Power that hit Totodile at the rock) Ash: Totodile! (Sees that Totodile was knocked out) Referee: Totodile is unable to battle. Magcargo is the winner. Blythe: What happened? I thought Totodile had the advantage. Brock: It did. But Totodile must have been worn out from its battle with Onix. And it made it easy for Magcargo to win. Xiao: It appears my daughter knows how to use offense and defense with her Magcargo. Ash: Totodile return. (Recalls Totodile) You did great. Take a good rest. Duyi: What's Ash's second Pokémon gonna be? Brock: We'll just have to wait and see. Ash: Boldore, I choose you! (Throws a Pokéball that released his Boldore) Boldore: Boldore! Blythe: Why would Ash choose Boldore? Brock: Probably because not only does Boldore a bit of advantage, but also its ability called sturdy. Blythe: Sturdy? Brock: When Boldore is hit with a one-hit knockout move, it stays in its place and does nothing. Chris: That may be, but let's see how the battle goes first. Yi: Magcargo, use Flamethrower! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Unleashes a Flamethrower) Ash: Boldore, use Flash Cannon! Boldore: Boldore! (Fires a strong Flash Cannon the collided with Flamethrower) Duyi: Cool. That was a collision. Ash: Boldore, use Rock Blast! Boldore: Boldore! (Fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion on the front of its body at Magcargo) Yi: Magcargo, use Harden! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Went into its shell and remains unaffected) Ash: Boldore, keep up the Rock Blast! Boldore: Boldore! (Once again fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of the protrusion on the front of its body at Magcargo, which stopped the Harden and hit Magcargo multiple times) Chris: Woah! Ash just broke through that Harden! Martin: Ash must have planned for Rock Blast to hit more than once while Magcargo uses Harden. Yi: Okay then, try this. Magcargo, Flamethrower! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Unleashes another Flamethrower) Ash: Boldore, use Sandstorm! Boldore: Boldore! (Jumps into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomps down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under it in all directions.) Yi: Magcargo, look out! (Sees her Magcargo get caught in the sandstorm and lifted off the ground) Blythe: Wait Brock, doesn't Boldore's Sandstorm ineffective on Magcargo? Brock: Doesn't need to be. Ash just used the Sandstorm to remove Magcargo from the ground and to distract it. Ash: Now Boldore, use Flash Cannon! Boldore: Boldore! (Shoots another Flash Cannon and blast Magcargo into a rock) YI: Magcargo, are you okay? (Sees Magcargo getting back up) Great. Now, use Body Slam! Magcargo: Magcargo! (Magcargo jumps into the air and was about to land on Boldore) Ash: Not so fast. Boldore, use Rock Smash! Boldore: Boldore! (Both of the legs on the side of its body then glow red-orange) (Boldore's Rock Smash collided with Magcargo's Body Slam, making an explosion) Ash: Ah! Boldore! Yi: Magcargo! (The explosion cloud cleared up, revealing both Pokémon knocked out) Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this round ends in a draw! Mrs. Twombly: Oh my, I was sure Ash had it that time. Blythe: Don't worry Mrs. T. Ash still has one Pokémon left. Brock: That may be, Blythe, but since Yi is also down to one Pokémon, this one could be tough. Yi: I'm impressed Ash, you're strong but I have one thing to surprise you. Go Rhyperior! (Throws a Pokéball that releases a Rhyperior) Rhyperior: Rhyperior! Ash: It's a Rhyperior! Pikachu: Pika! Chris & Martin: Woah! A Rhyperior! Blythe: A Rhyperior? (Points her Pokédex to Rhyperior) Dexter: Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior uses the holes in its hands to bombard its opponents with rocks and sometimes even a Geodude. Rhyperior's rocky hide is thick enough to protect it from molten lava. Xiao: I knew she'd be using my good friend Rhyperior. Blythe: Wait, so, Xiao, that's your Rhyperior? Xiao: Actually yes. Yi and I have been raising it since it was a Rhyhorn and Yi and I take turns helping it ever since. It all paid off when it started to evolve. Brock: Uh-oh. That means considering how long she knows that same Rhyperior since its pre-evolved forms, this could be tough for Ash. Blythe: I just hope Ash knows what choice he makes and what his final Pokémon will be. Ash: Okay, Donphan, I choose you! (Throws a Pokéball that releases his Donphan) Donphon: Donphan! Blythe: Woah! That must be the Donphan I've heard about. (Points her Pokédex at Donphan) Dexter: Donphan, the Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Phanpy. Donphan curls up in a ball to attack with a high-speed rolling attacks. Such an attack can knock down a house! Chris: Man, I like Donphan but never expected Ash to own one. Must have had it since it was a Phanpy, right Brock? Brock: Right. Ash caught it since it hatched from an egg back on our journey through the Johto Region. It's been a while since we last saw it during the Sinnoh League conference. Duyi: Cool. I can't wait to see how this battle goes. Blythe: I hope Ash knows what he's doing. Yi: Let us start. Rhyperior, use Horn Drill! Rhyperior: Rhyperior! (Charges towards Donphan with its nose drill spinning) Ash: Donphan, use Rollout! Donphan: Donphan! (Curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed) (The two Pokémon clashed and canceled each other's attack) Ye: Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker! Rhyperior: Rhyperior! (creates a rock from its palms and threw it at Donphan) Ash: Donphan! Blythe: What happened? Brock: Ye must have been aware of Donphan uncurling its body after using Rollout. Chris: Yeah, Ye and Rhyperior are making this match harder for Ash. Martin: But both Pokémon are still strong.